This is My Idea
by ViTheVampire
Summary: What are the members of the Malfoy family to do when they find themselves on the wrong side of the war, ending in Voldemort's death at the hands of Lilly and James Potter? And so began the betrothal of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  Longer sum. inside


Title: This Is My Idea…

Pairing: Draco x Harry

Rating: M – The first chapters will be very tame, but I'm not sure what might happen later. ;D

Warnings: Unbetaed fic (sometimes?). I'm bad at British slang and probably won't use it much. Total AU (and in so possible OOCness). Fluff. Cuteness. Stuff for maybe later: Het, angst, m-preg.

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing gained. Harry Potter, The Swan Princess, any songs or shows I mention, they all belong to their respective copyright owners. I'm just playing with them. Honest. . I'll return them in near-mint condition.

Summary: What are the members of the Malfoy family to do when they find themselves on the wrong side of the war, ending in Voldemort's death at the hands of Lilly and James Potter? It was all well and good that they had been forgiven all guilt (due to a myriad of excuses that barely kept the elders from Azkaban), but their reputation was destroyed. There were few options left to them except make a gesture of good will so unmistakable that the rest of the wizarding world would have to notice. And what better gesture was there than to merge their house with that which destroyed Voldemort? And so began the betrothal of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. How it would end was anyone's guess.

Author's Notes: This is my cracked up idea for a HP fic. XD I think this is going to be really cute, so enjoy the ride, right? The idea comes from the movie The Swan Princess. In this, basically big wizarding names (for example Potter and Malfoy XD) are in essence royalty. Also, Voldemort was defeated the night he went to kill the newborn Harry. This is a year later. Everything else you need to know, you can find out in the fic. =D Hope you enjoy, please read and review (but be gentle, fragile ego here).

* * *

And So It Begins… 

"You didn't come here to talk, did you, Malfoy?"

The little study was lit to every corner, bright sunlight streaming in through open windows. A gust of wind brought in the sweet smell of blooming flowers, filling the room with their relaxing scent. But James Potter felt anything but relaxed. In fact, he'd felt rather on edge since his unexpected guest arrived at his door, bearing gifts and stating that he wanted to chat about old times. That enough was enough to set every alarm in his mind off, but for the sake of being polite (though he was sorely tempted to slam the door in his face just to see a split second of that shocked look he'd have) he led his unwanted guest to his study. They drank the wine he'd brought with him (after James had magically tested it for poison the moment the other had his back turned) and chatted about the weather and current events in a way that might have seemed friendly to any casual observer.

But he knew they were both smarter than that.

"It's not really like we were friends, back then." James stated, refraining from adding the 'or now' on the tip of his tongue. Not rudely, simply because it was a fact. Malfoy's steel blue eyes locked on him as he took a sip from his own cup. "Perhaps not. You were always the perceptive one, Potter." Though James knew he probably didn't believe that to be entirely true, he let it go, watching the white haired man expectantly. He waited for a few minutes, almost wanting to just get up and show him to the door, when the other spoke. "I have a… Proposition of sorts for you." He stated finally, his seemingly unshakable cool cracking a little. James was intrigued.

"Go on." The man behind his desk waved the other arm. Malfoy shifted in his seat in a way that would not be deemed fidgeting for any normal person, but the small change in posture was rather telling on him. Everything about this encounter made his host very curious as to the reason of this little 'social call'. The man shifted again. James wanted to tell the other to just get on with it, but he waited not-so-patiently. Finally, he spoke again. "A… Proposal, if you will." The dark haired man stared for so long it might have appeared he turned into a statue. "Malfoy." He said slowly, his tone very deliberate. "I do hope you are well aware I'm married." He said carefully.

This seemed to shock the other man from his contemplation. "What? No! I didn't mean—" He stopped there and took a moment to compose himself. "No. I was not implying that you and I should…" He stopped again, looking a bit frustrated before that cool mask fell into place once more. "My proposal: You would agree that much of the wizarding world is torn at the moment. I would go so far as to say completely divided. Those made to fight for… Voldemort," Because that was what they were calling Death Eaters who talked their way out of punishment now, "And those who fought in the resistance. They won't trust each other and they won't agree. It is making any hope of rebuilding after the war virtually impossible." James was actually surprised that Malfoy would bring it up, but he did agree. Of course, forgiving and forgetting was a hard thing to do (if not impossible), but hating each other to the point of hurting oneself was pointless. He inclined his head to indicate the other should go on.

"And so my proposal is that we join our two houses, Malfoy and Potter, as a show of good faith. Seeing two prominent wizarding families willing to forget the past and move forward into the future together may just be what is needed to help bridge that gap. Our sons are about the same age and, even if they don't marry, I believe the gesture will be read clearly." The two of them considered each other for a long moment, Malfoy waiting for his response and James weighing his options. His first impulse was to say no. Or rather "hell no". But… While he highly doubted Malfoy was _really_ here to join the torn wizarding community and all that, the idea was not without merit. He was still for a long moment.

"I will need time to speak to my wife about this." James said finally and the other wizard nodded, standing. "As I expected. Take as much time as you need." Though there was something in his face that made James believe he'd annoyed his old enemy beyond belief. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased. "I will owl you as soon as I've made my decision." And he showed Malfoy out of the house and wards, at which point he promptly disappeared.

* * *

The whole room was quiet save for the cooing of a soft male voice. Remus gently rocked baby Harry in his arms, being one of his two godfathers the werewolf was very good at soothing him to sleep by now. But, James knew the silence wouldn't last. His wife and two best friends were processing the news, letting it sink in. He was just waiting for—

He wasn't disappointed when a few moments later, Sirius stood, "What the bloody hell are you thinking? Marrying Harry off to a Malfoy? You've lost your mind!" And instantly the sound of a baby crying filled the room, startled by the screaming. "Sirius!" Remus hissed. "But…" He started and received a firm look from the one on the sofa. The man looked down at his partner apologetically. Lilly, seeming still a little speechless, reached for her son automatically. "Here, I'll go put him in bed." Remus shook his head gently, standing. "I'll do it, it's no trouble." He could see she was stunned. They needed to talk and he was sure if they stayed, Sirius would just end up upsetting the Harry again. He headed to the Nursery, trying to calm the squalling baby.

The room was quiet again for a moment and this time, it was Lilly who spoke. "James?" It seemed she didn't even know what to say about this, soft green eyes trained on him questioningly. "Ok." Her husband stood up, launching into his explanation. "A wizarding betrothal isn't binding," He stressed, this explanation for the benefit of his wife, who was born to muggles, "In the sense that it can be broken and they can decide for themselves, when they are of age, if they want to marry. It is a contract between two families that binds a child from each family to one another in ways that give the match a better chance of resulting in the children wanting to get married when they can choose. When they have turned eighteen, they have twenty four hours to contact the ministry, at which point the marriage will be annulled. If they don't, it automatically becomes a marriage." Wizarding divorce was rare, but possible. This tradition stemmed from a time where divorce was not allowed in the wizarding world. He wasn't sure how old it was, but betrothals weren't so rare, even now, among older families. "To keep the arrangement fair, normally someone outside of the family is given the contract to hold until they're eighteen. That person is the only one who can break the contract, if one of the children is in danger because of it."

Sirius looked very glad when his friend finished, he'd been waiting impatiently to finish the sentiment he'd started before Remus interrupted. "Which is why you shouldn't do it. Binding him to a Death Eater's son? I don't know about you, but that sounds like a _bad_ idea to me!" He yelled and James sighed. His friend was so… "I know, I know. But… As much as I would have killed myself for saying this a few years ago, I think Malfoy's right. How long is this going to last? It's not even actual Death Eaters sometimes, just anyone they think might have been connected to Voldemort. If someone doesn't do something, the fighting will just go on and on. Do you want everyone to just keep fighting? The war is over. It's high time people saw that."

And so back and forth they bickered for a while, talking in circles (or in Sirius' case, sometimes screaming). Remus reentered the room at some point, but wisely stayed silent until a soft female voice cut into their conversation, "Boys." Her tone was disapproving and made at least James, if not Sirius as well, feel sheepish. She would make a very good mother if she'd already mastered the art of inducing guilt with one word. She'd been completely quiet through the whole thing and it appeared she'd been thinking as well. She was the only one sitting, so she stood then. "Will it hurt them?" And James shook his head slightly. "Some of the spells that are involved are to keep them from hurting each other and the keeper of the contract can break it if they need to." She seemed to consider this for a minute. "Is there anything _else_ about the betrothal?" She clearly meant anything he hadn't mentioned and James thought, "No. Well, they can't date anyone else while the contract holds, but aside from that."

She nodded slightly. "Then I don't really see a problem with it." Sirius went to interrupt in disbelief, but she went on, "It's not permanent, it won't hurt them, and… Seeing that we don't have a grudge against the Malfoys might help people realize that it's time to rebuild." Remus pushed away from the wall, slowly making his way over, since his lover was obviously still upset. Sirius calmed a little when he saw his partner wincing slightly with each step and there was a fresh cut on his jaw. The full moon was just a few nights ago, he was still feeling the aches from his turn. Even with the potion, sometimes… It was hard to control his impulses as a wolf. When a gentle hand fell on his arm, Sirius stilled. "I think they're right, Sirius. We of all people should know how damaging prejudice can be." And Sirius kind of felt ashamed of acting the way he had. "People forgiving Death Eaters doesn't mean that werewolves will be more accepted." He felt bad for saying it, but he knew Remus would understand. He nodded. "I know. But it's a start."

Sirius looked between the three of them. "Just me, huh?" He joked a bit awkwardly before he sighed, "Ok. Ok. Fine. But I get to keep the contract."

* * *

Three days after the owl was sent, the Malfoys and their son's godfather appeared just beyond the wards. Lucius had the contract in hand and Narcissa had a pale bundle in her arms with a stock of shockingly white hair. He slept happily in his mother's arms, his hand wrapped tightly around one of her fingers. When they entered, they were greeted by the Potter's and their own son's godfathers and they led them through to the living room where they were offered tea and the affair was relatively quiet. Rather somber for what kind of equated a wedding.

The whole thing actually was laughably simple. The spells had already been put on the betrothal tokens (two simple necklaces, one gold and one silver) by the ministry and the contract was ready to be signed. There were many more formalities in the days that women were basically paid for, like property, but their contract was very simple. It was the standard bond and a gift from each family on the event that their children should marry. From the Potters, the boys were promised a considerable amount of money and from the Malfoys they were promised a mansion.

The actual doing of the spell was easy. Both parents signed and read aloud that they consented to the terms of the contract. Then the contract keeper, Severus Snape (and Sirius was still fuming about that, because why was that snake better than him), signed and consented aloud to be the mediator of all disputes until such time that they came of age and to break the contract should either child be in danger. He had a feeling this would be troublesome, but it was the only way he'd be able to keep an eye on his godson and make sure that boy didn't get him into trouble. If he turned out anything like James, he'd need to watch out for Draco.

When all had signed, they placed the gold necklace about Harry's neck and the silver about Draco's. They were enchanted and fitted to the children, loose but not so much they would be a bother. Finally it took but a single drop from each child to seal the bond. The Malfoys left shortly after that (both families had crying babies to tend to) with a promise to return when the boys were older, so that their children might get to know one another.

What no one knew (except perhaps Sirius) was how disastrous this arrangement would turn out to be.


End file.
